


5 Years

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ben Barnes as Sirius Black - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: AU Story. Sirius is out of Azkaban after 5 years. Peter Pettigrew is locked up for what he did. Now Sirius has to get his life in order. That means saving you from his pyscho family.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Sirius sat in the smoky bar. Five years without a drink...He quickly drank the shot of whiskey in front of him. The last thing that he wanted was to acknowledge the fact that all of the people in the bar were watching him with uncomfortable worry in their eyes. It didn’t matter that Peter Pettigrew had been found and was now in prison for the crime that Sirius supposedly did. The witches and wizards around him believed he was still guilty. It didn’t take a genius to know that. 

_Fuck, this is going to be one beautiful existence._

Sirius thought as a familiar scent washed over him. 

“Took you long enough.” 

Sirius muttered before looking up to meet Remus Lupin’s face. It had been six years since Sirius had seen his best friend. Had it been years before, Sirius would have eagerly hugged Remus. Today, however, Sirius had changed. The idea of being close to someone else again sent his alarm bells into overdrive. 

“I’m sorry. I thought that you meant the other bar that we all used to hang out in.” 

Sirius chuckled. 

“It’s a bit of a bitch that we had more than one bar.” 

Remus sighed. 

“You shouldn’t be drinking this much. It's been two days since you were released.”

Sirius didn’t reply for a minute. He wanted to be cold. 

“If you saw the things that I have in the past five years you would be drinking too. So, tell me, Remus, where is Y/n? I go to find my family...I want to see my four-year-old daughter that I haven’t been allowed to look at and someone else lives in my house now.” 

Remus sighed a little more loudly. 

“That is what I wanted to talk to you about in person.”

Sirius’ dark eyes rolled up.

“Is she with someone else? She said that she would wait for me.”

Remus held up a hand. There was no one else. Never in a million years would there be someone else! You had been so madly in love with Sirius that any other man couldn't compare.

“She has waited for you. That isn’t it! Your mother...she has for lack of a better term taken Y/n hostage and won’t let her go. I don’t get to see her much and when I do...it's limited. You know your mother and what she’s capable of. I don’t know what she has done to threaten Y/n but she feels she has no other option. Your daughter, Juliet, however, is perfectly healthy. I think she is the reason that your mother hasn’t hurt Y/n. Believe it or not, Walburga has kind feelings toward the child.” 

Sirius’ mouth dropped. This was the last thing that he expected to hear. He expected you to be safe at home. Now that he knew that his psycho mother had you, in the torture chamber that he grew up in, he was ready to panic! 

“You’re telling me that bitch has my wife and daughter? I just need to make sure that I am hearing you correctly.” 

Remus nodded. 

“I have tried to rescue them multiple times but Walburga always figures it out.”

Sirius ran a hand over his face. 

“She sure as hell is going to listen to me when I show up.” 

(Meanwhile) 

_Another day_...You thought miserably as you looked across the table at your mother-from hell-in law. In the years that you had dealt with her, you had never once found her appealing or kind. The moment that she found out that you were pregnant and Sirius was in prison she made it her personal mission to make sure that your child was going to be the ideal “Black family heir.” 

_You can always leave…_

The thought had come to your mind so many times. Too bad things weren’t that simple. Walburga threatened you with death if you considered trying to take Juliet and leaving. There was also her promise of making sure that Sirius would stay locked up if you tried to leave. You wanted nothing more than to see your husband again.  
Would Walburga find a way to keep Sirius in prison for a crime he didn’t commit? You wouldn’t put it past her. She hated her eldest son enough to probably kill him herself if the opportunity presented itself. 

“You seem awfully stormy this morning?”

Walburga commented idly. She hadn’t looked up from her Daily Prophet in some time but she knew that you were “less sunny” than you were yesterday. “Sunny” wasn’t a word that Walburga would use to describe you. Walburga would use something like “clumsy, sloppy, lazy, moody” her list could go on and on. The only good thing that you did was get pregnant by her blood traitor of a son. 

_“At least my grandchild is pure blood.”_

Walburga thought. That could be the one thing that she could thank yourself and the Potter family for. At least you were a pureblood. 

“I’m sorry, mum. I didn’t sleep well.” 

You replied. The word “mum” burned your lips. Walburga required you to call her mum and you hated it. This toad of a woman would never be anything like your mother! 

“Maybe you should go to bed earlier.” 

Walburga snapped as Juliet ran into the room. Her dark curls framed her little face as she hopped up and down for you to pick her up. 

“Mummy!” 

She squealed running to you but froze the moment that she saw the displeased expression on her grandmother’s face. 

“Sorry, grandmama.” 

Walburga shook her head. 

“Juliet, only heathens run in a house. Heathens like your father for example.” 

It took all you had not to jump across the table at the old woman. She didn’t care how she made yourself or Juliet feel with her negative comments on Sirius. If Walburga knew her granddaughter at all then she would realize how much the little girl resembled her father. 

“Juliet, what have you done to your dress? You have been up for three hours and you already have a stain on it? Were you rolling in the grass again?”

Walburga screeched. Juliet stepped closer to you before nodding. You looked down at the grass stain on the expensive dress that Walburga forced Juliet to dress in.

“There was a kitten outside and I was playing with it.” 

“Kittens are disgusting.”

Walburga snapped. 

“Kreacher will just have to have it dry cleaned for the fifth time this week.” 

“I’ll tend to it. She’s a child. Children play.”

You said, coolly. Walburga’s eyes flickered in your direction. It was a miracle that she didn’t hex you for talking back. 

“Children are to be seen and not heard. Just like wives...except you haven’t been taught how to be a proper wife...that would require a proper husband.” 

Before Walburga could continue her speech there was a rather loud knock at the door. Walburga stood and smoothed out her black gown. 

“We shall finish this talk later. Who in the world is dropping by at this hour of the morning?” 

Opening the door, Walburga almost screamed at the person on the other side. She, however, froze the moment that she laid eyes on Sirius. Her eldest son looked ready to take her head off. No longer did he look like the little boy who would scowl in every family picture. Now here he stood, all 6 feet of him, ready to fight. 

“Hello, mother, you have some things of mine and I want them back.”


	2. Chapter 2

_“Hello, mother, you have some things of mine and I want them back.”_

Walburga knew that she looked surprised. She had no clue that Sirius had been let out. It only took a moment for the bitter woman to recover. When he was locked up Walburga was proud of him. Finally, Sirius was acting like the family that he came from. Now that it was painfully evident that Sirius didn’t commit the crime that he was locked up for, Walburga's pride vanished. She wouldn't be able to tell you any longer to be proud of your husband because he “did the right thing.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I have nothing of yours.” 

Walburga snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest. She had no doubt that Sirius could take her out if she wanted to. Walburga had grown frail over the past five years. She was no longer the woman that she used to be. 

Sirius, meanwhile, raised an eyebrow. His mother’s lying didn’t surprise him any. Sirius had expected her to try to send him off the moment that he turned up. He, however, didn’t feel like arguing with the woman. If his mother wasn’t a woman, Sirius would have just shoved her out of his way. It didn’t matter what his mother had done in the past (beat him, starve him, use the cruciatus curse on him) he wouldn’t put his hands on her. 

“I think you do. I also think that you know I won’t play your stupid little games anymore. I’m not a child. Now get out of my way before I throw you.” 

Whether it be Walburga getting older or actually fearing what her eldest son would do she backed off. The icy expression on her face didn’t disappear. Sirius gave his mother another glare before slipping into the house that he hated so much. 

Sirius decided that he didn’t want to test fate and quickly cast a charm putting Walburga to sleep. She could “figure things out” when she woke up. 

Meanwhile, 

You remained at the table. It seemed weird that Walburga hadn’t come back into the room after scaring away whoever dropped by. Walburga didn’t like visitors and you were sure this person, whoever they were, would be no different. 

Juliet had gone back out in search of the kitten. She gave you a little grin as she snuck out. You knew exactly what was going through her mind “I’m already dirty.” 

“Hi, love.” 

Your head snapped up. It had been five long years since you had heard his voice and there he stood. At least, you thought there he stood. There had been plenty of times that your mind played tricks on you. Cold vicious little tricks that left you sobbing on the floor of your bedroom. Every dream that you had of Sirius, you always got close enough to touch him but would awake when you reached out to take the hand that he was offering you. 

Sirius, meanwhile, felt his heartbreak looking at you. You looked as rough as he felt. His gorgeous lover was just a shell of what you used to be. Sirius’ hatred for his mother returned hundreds of times over as you finally stood. He even hated himself for it. If he hadn’t lost his temper and gone after Peter that day then you would have never been put in this situation. Sirius didn’t have to question whether his mother abused you or not. The bruise on your cheek told him everything that he needed to know.

“Please tell me that you are actually here.” 

Sirius quickly walked to you for a desperate needy kiss. He took your arms and placed them over his shoulders. The two of you stood in the heated embrace until you pulled away to smile against his mouth. 

“Do dreams do this?”

Sirius questioned. You shook your head. 

“I can never touch you.” 

“You can touch me all you want now.” 

You wrapped your arms around Sirius tighter. 

“How long have you been out? Walburga didn’t tell me but she never tells me anything so I’m not surprised.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes. 

“A few days. I have been looking everywhere for you. Remus told me about mum holding you hostage.” 

You sighed. 

“Remus isn’t wrong. She told me that if I took Juliet and left...she would find a way to keep you locked up forever. I couldn’t risk it.” 

“Well, too bad for her. Mother is bad at bluffing. Now, we need to get the hell out of here before she wakes up and gets her gang of flying monkeys after us. I would also like to see our daughter.” 

You had missed his humor. It was pretty accurate to compare Walburga to the evil witch in the Wizard of Oz. You broke away from Sirius and quickly turned to fetch Juliet. 

The little girl sat in the middle of a puff of clover muttering to the stray kitten who was desperately trying to get away.

“Juliet, come in. Leave the kitten.” 

You called. Juliet’s little head popped up as she looked at you with the poutiest expression that reminded you of Sirius when he didn’t get his way. 

“But mummy...the kitten...it needs me.” 

From your peripheral vision, you could see Sirius smiling. 

“Darling, don’t worry about the kitten. Its mother will come along shortly.” 

Juliet stood up and stomped to the door. Her black curls bounced as she stomped up the steps reminding you too much of Regulus. The little girl definitely got the Black family good looks, however, you could see James whenever she got into too much trouble. 

“What if its mummy got smushed by a car or abducted by aliens? We can’t just leave it sitting out there all by itself.” 

You raised an eyebrow as Juliet scowled at you. 

“Juliet, you are the reason that there is a no animal rule in this house.” 

“So I brought home a pet or two...of ten. We can tell Grandmama that she is seeing things.” 

Juliet stopped the moment that she saw Sirius standing in the doorway. Sirius, meanwhile, was looking at her with heartbroken eyes. 

“Sweetie, this is your daddy. He’s finally come back to us.” 

You said softly as you looked between the two. Juliet stood still a moment longer before taking off to Sirius. It took all you had not to burst into tears looking at the two of them together. This was the way it should have been from day one but Peter Pettigrew just had to get rowdy. 

Sirius met your gaze with a small smile before snuggling back against Juliet’s head. The little girl was everything that he had dreamed of. As far as Sirius was concerned, nothing or no one was going to rip his family apart again! 

“Sirius, we need to get going.” 

You said gently. Sirius looked up and quickly got his head back into the game. He needed to get the two of you out of Grimmauld Place before Walburga woke up from her little nap. 

“Where are we going?”

Juliet asked. Sirius adjusted the little girl onto his side. 

“Would you like mummy and yourself to come live with me?”

Juliet nodded. She didn’t even think about staying at Grimmauld Place. 

“What about grandmama? She won’t be too happy.” 

Sirius took a breath. He had to remind himself to keep things rated in a child-friendly manner. Juliet didn’t need to hear every single thing that he had to say about Walburga.

“Grandmama will just have to get over it.” 

Juliet seemed pleased enough with Sirius’ response and wrapped her arms back around his neck. Sirius returned his focus to you. He could get you healed up quick enough. You would be back to the beauty that he remembered. It would be nice seeing you smile...because of him.

“Ready, love?”

You didn’t hesitate before following Sirius to the front door. Juliet, meanwhile, noticed Walburga passed out on the sofa. 

“Daddy, what’s wrong with grandmama?” 

Sirius glanced over his shoulder. 

“She’s...just taking a nap.” 

(10 minutes later…) 

Remus sat reading a book when Sirius appeared with Juliet and yourself. He quickly put the book down, clearly surprised. 

“Uncle Remus!” 

Juliet squealed until Sirius sat her down. As soon as Juliet’s feet were on the floor she was wrapped around Remus’ legs. Remus gently reached down to hug the little girl before meeting Sirius’ gaze. He wanted to ask Sirius if Walburga was still alive but he decided that would have to wait until later.

“Juliet, why don’t we go get some ice cream. I’m sure your mummy and daddy would like some time to talk.” 

Juliet snarled her little nose. 

“Gross...adult talking. I’ll take ice cream please.” 

You knelt down and pressed a kiss to her face. 

“Be on your best behavior.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I forgot how beautiful you were.” 

Sirius said with a smirk as he ran a hand down your shoulder. You lay sprawled across his chest. Poking your head up, you smiled down at him. You wanted to spend the next, however long you could, just looking at Sirius’ face. All of the years apart was enough to make you want to memorize everything, in case the two of you were separated again. 

“You’re such a tease.” 

You said with a smile. Sirius took your hand in his to press a series of kisses to the inside of your wrist. He stopped the moment that he saw a huge scar. 

“What happened here?” 

You quickly pulled your hand away and shoved it under the pillow. 

“Let's not talk about it.” 

Sirius frowned. He had a feeling about what happened and he was not about to let it go. 

“Did my mother do that?” 

You pressed your lips together and nodded. Sirius rolled his eyes before automatically sitting up. He pulled you along with him as he looked down the expanse of your body. 

“What else did she do to you?” 

You sighed. This wasn’t the conversation that you really wanted to be having after making love for the first time in years. 

“Sirius, can we not talk about this right now?”

He shook his head. 

“No, we are talking about it. What did that vile toad of a woman do to you.” 

“Sirius, she only got violent when she drank. Your mother is a raging alcoholic, did you know that?”

Sirius wanted to laugh. Everyone in his fucking family was an alcoholic...for good reason. 

“Y/n, my family consists of functioning alcoholics. You aren’t answering my questions.” 

“Fine, Sirius, I didn’t want to tell you because I don’t want you going back to Grimmauld Place to fight your mother or family. Yes, your mother was abusive. I was a week late giving birth to Juliet. She thought that it was a good idea to use the cruciatus curse on me until I went into labor. When I was in labor, there wasn’t any pain medicine allowed because I earned this by sleeping with you. The psycho wouldn’t even let me go to a hospital. She made me have the baby there. If it wasn’t for your aunt Druella showing up to help deliver Juliet, I probably would have died.” 

Sirius didn’t say anything for a moment. He sat with his mouth open. He couldn’t talk due to shock. His mother actually used the cruciatus curse to make you go into labor. What kind of shit was that? What if she hurt Juliet in the process? Neither of you deserved that kind of pain! 

“I’m going to kill her.” 

He snapped. You shook your head. 

“No, you are going to stay home and be a good father. You aren’t going to get yourself taken away from Juliet and me again. We need you. That is in the past. Before you go blaming yourself, it wasn’t your fault. I don’t blame you.” 

Sirius put his face in his hands. This was the most heartbreaking news that could have possibly received. All that Sirius could think about was you on the floor of Grimmauld Place screaming for him and he had no idea. 

“Your family was decent to me though. They have all been really good to Juliet. In fact, they adore her. Druella babies her senseless. Andromeda is the same way...of course, that is outside of the family. She has helped me more than anyone.” 

Sirius smiled at that. Of all people, he knew that he could count on Andromeda. Druella was a bit of a surprise. Sirius didn’t expect much out of his aunt.

“Regulus adores her too.” 

You said, softly. Sirius looked up at his brother’s name. 

“Idiot.”

“You would actually be proud of your brother. Regulus protected me from your mother a lot.” 

Sirius sighed. 

“I’m surprised that he actually did anything to step out against my mother.” 

You quickly crawled on Sirius’ lap. At the moment, you wanted to get off of the topic of his family. 

“We can be happy now.” 

You said before pressing a kiss to his lips. Sirius’ eyes fluttered open as he wrapped his arms around you. 

“We can be very happy.” 

“Make love to me again?”

You requested. Sirius smiled. He could go for that request any time that you wanted. 

“Lay on your side.” 

He said, gently wiggling out from underneath you. You quickly lay on your side as Sirius’ hard body pressed against you from behind. He slipped his hand around your thigh and lifted your leg over his hip. 

“I like this position. I can whisper things in your ear that makes you come without me touching you.” 

You smiled, wrapping your arm around his as Sirius pushed back inside of you. The bad seemed to vanish as soon as his hips started moving. 

“I’m never letting you go, love. My goddess…”

Sirius grunted in your ear as he increased his pace enough to cause your eyes to snap closed in ecstasy. He slowly let go of the breast that you were holding and brought his index finger to his mouth. You whimpered watching as Sirius sucked his finger for a moment before reaching between your legs to play with your clit. 

“So tight, baby.” 

Sirius moaned, letting his finger fall to your union. Feeling how wet his cock was from being inside of you was more than a turn on. 

“Sirius quit playing around and come already.”

Sirius smirked and returned his mouth to your ear. He nibbled down on your earlobe earning a moan. 

“Our quickies have always been quality. Come on, sugar.” 

It took a final shove before you were falling apart in his arms. The sound of the door closing made the two of you freeze. 

“Mummy! Daddy! I’m back! Uncle Remus where are they?” 

The two of you froze like guilty children before Sirius’ eyes rolled to you. 

“I guess sex anytime is postponed for a bit?”

You nodded as he pulled out of you with a wince. 

“Unfortunately. We have a needy four-year-old who is about to be the no sex police. I’ll take care of you later.” 

Sirius was quickly pulling his pants up and gave you a wink. 

“She has to go to sleep sometime.” 

(2 weeks later) 

“Mummy! It's my birthday!” 

Both Sirius and yourself groaned as the sound of little feet running down the hall woke the two of you up. Sirius looked down at his watch. 

“She’s your kid. It's too early.” 

You shook your head. 

“Nope. She’s yours too, daddy.” 

Sirius yawned, waiting for the bedroom door to fling open and Juliet to pounce on the bed. That had been the routine for the past few weeks and he wasn’t complaining. Even though he wasn’t a morning person, getting to see his daughter (even if it was 6 am when normal people should be sleeping) every day. 

Keeping his hands off of you when Juliet was around was turning out to be harder than Sirius expected. It seemed like the moment that the two of you started to kiss Juliet would pop up. The night before, for example, Sirius had you in his arms for a quick snog session. 

_“When you kiss, where do you put your noses?”_

Sirius had never dropped his hold on you so fast. 

As soon as the door opened, you winced as Juliet landed on top of your feet. 

“I know you are both awake. I heard talking.” 

Juliet quickly crawled in between Sirius and yourself and laid down. She was quiet for a few moments giving the two of you the idea that she was going back to sleep. 

“I’m still here and it's still my birthday.” 

Sirius chuckled as Juliet turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Did you go tell your uncle Remus? I bet he would love to know.” 

Juliet’s head popped up as she threw her leg over her father to slide out of the bed and run out of the room. 

You slowly sat up with a rested yawn. 

“Good idea. I might as well get up. I have a cake to fix.” 

Sirius nodded, realizing any hope of sleeping in was now over. His mind went automatically to his mother. Sirius had been worried for the past two days about Walburga showing up on Juliet’s birthday. 

Meanwhile, you had turned your attention back to Sirius. He was frowning as he pulled a shirt over his head. 

“Are you worried about what I think that you are worried about?” 

Sirius glanced in your direction. 

“You know me well.” 

You took a breath before turning and wrapping your arms around his waist. Sirius pressed a kiss to the top of your head before speaking again. 

“She won’t show. She knows that I won’t play nice with her but my family is a bunch of idiots so...you never know.” 

(A few hours later)

“Mummy, doorbell!” 

Juliet yelled from the living room. Sirius’ eyes rolled up to yours. You hadn’t mentioned visitors. He had been just fine with the idea of spending Juliet’s birthday with just the two of you (and Remus). 

“I don’t think you have to be ready to fight yet.” 

You said, gently. The only people that you planned on dropping by were Andromeda, Druella, and maybe (if he was back in town) Regulus. That was going to be awkward enough if he did show up. You knew that Sirius still hadn’t really accepted the fact that his brother may actually be a good guy. 

Putting down the spatula that you were holding, you tried to ignore Sirius’ scowl. You were trying to ignore the nagging feeling that you had about Sirius changing. He was still as funny as he was before but you could see subtle differences. _Prison changes people_...you thought sadly. Sirius would be no exception to that rule. 

Opening the door, you smiled seeing Andromeda and Druella on the other side. Both women smiled before Andromeda wrapped her arms around you. 

“Y/n! Sweetheart, you look so good!” 

“Aunty!” 

Juliet squealed, you turned as Sirius stepped in with the little girl in his arms. You knew without saying it that he was worried about the person on the other side of the door being Walburga. 

Sirius sat the squirming child down as Andromeda knelt down to scoop Juliet up. 

“Happy birthday, darling! Look at you! I think you have grown two wee little inches.” 

“I did! Mummy measured me. Daddy got me a puppy..”

Andromeda smirked at the scowl that you were giving Sirius. Clearly, the two of you were not on the same page about that particular present. 

“What did you name it?” 

“Muffin!” 

Juliet squeaked. 

“Shall I go get him?” 

Druella stepped in. 

“Not until you give aunty her kiss.” 

Andromeda held the little girl over to her mother so Juliet could press a kiss to the older woman’s cheek before sitting her down. Juliet took off up the stairs as Druella closed the door behind her. 

“Such a darling little girl. Looks so much like her father and there he is.” 

Sirius tensed up a bit as his aunt awkwardly kissed his cheek. 

“Five years in that hell pit and you are still as handsome as you were before you were thrown in there. I’m glad that miserable little bastard that got you locked up is in there now.” 

Sirius was busy looking at his aunt making sure that this actually was Druella. 

“Uh, yeah...um...how are you?” 

Druella smirked. She knew how uncomfortable Sirius had to be. 

“Don’t worry, dear. Your dingbat mother isn’t with me. Walburga is a lot of things and a mother isn’t one of them. Y/n, I smell tea.” 

“Come with me.” 

When you had escorted the older woman into the kitchen, Andromeda met Sirius’ confused gaze. 

“What the hell is going on around here?” 

He asked as Andromeda hugged him. 

“Mum is starting to see how crazy our family really is. She is _out of the family_ like we are now. How are you?” 

Sirius shrugged. 

“I’m making it. I’m still getting used to everything again.” 

Andromeda’s smile faded. This was what she worried about. She had been worried about how Azkaban would affect her favorite cousin. Andromeda pulled Sirius into another hug. 

“At least you’re out and where you should be. Juliet is an adorable little girl. She reminds me a lot of you at that age just with Regulus’ curly hair.” 

Andromeda was relieved when Sirius smiled. Sirius had to agree on that one. Juliet had her uncle’s wild curls. 

“I just feel guilty that I have missed as much time as I did.” 

Andromeda patted his shoulder.

“You’re here now. That’s what matters. So what’s the deal with this puppy?” 

Sirius smirked. He knew that you weren’t thrilled about the puppy and that's what made the whole thing even more amusing. 

“He’s less of a dog and more of a throw pillow. Its little white poof that’s small enough for Juliet to carry around. Poor thing is sexually confused because it's named Muffin.” 

Druella stepped back into the room with her fourth cup of tea for the day. 

“Handsome get in here. We need to catch up.”

(20 minutes later) 

You sat beside Sirius as Druella held Juliet and her new puppy. The doorbell ringing again got your attention. Sirius leaned over to you with a frown. 

“Here we go.” 

The two of you stood up and went back into the living room with Juliet on your hills. Sirius quickly turned and picked her up before reaching for the door handle. If it was his mother, he was ready to hex her back to hell where she belonged. 

When the door opened, he froze as he came eye to eye with Regulus. Sirius didn’t move for a moment as he stared at his brother for the first time in almost 6 years. Regulus was clearly as shocked to see Sirius.

“Sirius…”

He stuttered as Juliet started reaching out with a wide smile on her little face. 

“Uncle Reggie!” 

Sirius reluctantly let regulus take the little girl from him before backing up to where you stood. You sighed at the expression on his face. That wasn’t a Sirius Black happy face. That was more of a Sirius Black ready to fight face. 

Andromeda motioned you back to her. 

“Here we go.”


End file.
